for all that you got
by flowermasters
Summary: One of these days, Hux is going to figure out a way to put an end to Kylo's tantrums. He might be onto something. AU where Kylo is a girl.


A/U: I felt guilty for doing what I did to Hux (and by extension Lady Kylo.) Also, I realized I'd never written Hux eating Kylo out, and that was too good to pass up. So, Hux is still dead (or is he ... *X-Files theme*), but I wrote prequel porn, so don't hate me.

Warnings: cisgirl Kylo, Hux/Kylo, rough/"hate" sex.

This is set roughly between _violets in your eyes_ and _you're human tonight_. Also, just out of curiosity, does anybody have any headcanons of what girl!Kylo looks like? I have a mental picture, but I'd like to know how somebody else sees her. The title of this is from "Money Power Glory" by Lana del Rey.

* * *

Hux has long gotten wind of the damage to the sparring room. The security holo shows the training equipment in shambles, the mats on the floor singed and still smoking in places; even if Hux had been born yesterday, he'd know exactly who the culprit is, simply because such a disaster zone is like a metaphor for Lady Ren's general state of being. She's outdone herself this time, really. Phasma informs him that there are gouges from Kylo's lightsaber on the ceiling of the gymnasium, and Hux hasn't the faintest bloody idea how she'd managed to put them up there.

He initially plans to leave Kylo be until after the work cycle, at which point hopefully she will have collected herself somewhat and won't put any gouges from her saber in any more ceilings (or in Hux himself, for that matter.) However, his personal comm starts trilling not long after clean-up begins in the training room. It's Kylo, and even when Hux silences the comm, it continues to buzz as she hails him.

Hux contemplates ignoring her entirely, but then decides against it after a moment's consideration. The last thing anyone needs is for Kylo to come after him, and she almost certainly will if she's this keyed up about something. Hux departs from the bridge as discreetly as possible and makes his way to Kylo's quarters, already battling a headache.

When he requests entry at the door to her quarters, Kylo surprises him by manually opening the door. Generally speaking, she prefers to use every available opportunity to flaunt her ability to move things with her mind. Hux quickly surmises that Kylo has a display of a different sort in mind, as evidenced by the fact that her helmet is nowhere to be seen.

"What's upset you today, Lady Ren?" Hux asks dryly, stepping inside. "Or did the gymnasium simply need a good thrashing?"

Kylo reaches out, lightning-fast, and grabs the front of his uniform, hauling him forward so suddenly that he nearly stumbles. "I'm in no mood for your mouth today, General," she says darkly.

"Well, perhaps you should have considered that before you hailed me like the universe was ending," Hux snaps, straining against her hold as she turns and tugs him further into her quarters. "I'm not a _servant_ you can summon whenever you need satisfying, Ren."

Kylo stops at that, her gaze coming to meet his again. There's a hint of wickedness in her expression. Hux has many memories, both fond and not so fond, that begin with that look. "Aren't you?" she drawls, still gripping his coat tightly. "You came when I called, didn't you, Hux?"

"I have work to do," Hux says irritably. "Work that does not involve relieving your stress."

Her expression darkens again, ever so slightly, at the implication that something might be bothering her. "I'm not _stressed_ , General."

"You could have fooled me," Hux says snidely, but even as he speaks, he is stepping closer to Kylo, as if drawn in by magnetism. He's not sure who he's angrier with right now – Kylo, for being so infernally distracting, or himself, for answering her summons like a well-trained pet. "Is that why you ravaged half of my ship today? Because you're feeling a bit _on edge_?"

Hux starts to ask if there's been some disturbance in the Force or whatever that's caused her to act out like this, but for all he knows, that's the truth, and Hux has very little patience when it comes to Kylo's cryptic mysticism shit. She cuts him off before he gets the chance to say anything else, anyway, dragging him even closer and kissing him roughly. Hux backs her against the door frame of her bedroom, and Kylo – not to be outdone – frees herself nimbly and shoves him towards her bed.

Hux has barely had time to sit on the edge of the bed before Kylo is clambering into his lap and pressing on his shoulders to make him lie back, as impatient as ever. Hux supposes he should be grateful for it – he really does have to get back to the bridge – but he has the nagging feeling that a quick fuck might subdue Kylo's antics for a little while, but it will be a rather fragile calm. Hux can do better than that.

He doesn't allow himself to think about what he's going to do next, both because Kylo will undoubtedly sense it and prepare accordingly, and because it's rather reckless given her current emotional state. Hux puts his hands on Kylo's hips and shoves, rolling her off of him and then pinning her to the bed with his body before she has time to react. She gapes up at him for a second rather dumbly, and Hux is very careful not to laugh in her face.

Perhaps Kylo senses his amusement anyway, because she frowns at him quite impressively. "Get off," she snaps. She could escape easily, with or without the Force, but she doesn't, and that knowledge renews Hux's confidence.

"You said you were in no mood for my mouth today," Hux says, quite calmly. "But I'm prepared to use it to your advantage."

Kylo stares at him for a second, suspicious, and then finally she seems to _get_ it. "Oh," is all she says.

That isn't the response Hux had expected. His ego doesn't really require much stroking, at least not with regard to sex, but he's been given the impression that people typically enjoy the particular act he's offering. Quite a bit, actually. Kylo, however, looks a tad unsure, which isn't an expression Hux is used to seeing on her. Following a hunch, Hux says, "Has anyone ever done that for you before?"

Kylo gives him a mulish look. "No," she admits finally.

Well, that's rather pitiable. Kylo starts to shove him off of her, bristling, but Hux tightens his hold on her. "It was a serious offer," he says flatly. "I was hoping that in return you'd agree to stop throwing fits around the ship."

Kylo glares at him. "Fine," she snarls. "Do it – assuming you actually know how."

Hux only raises an eyebrow at her, refusing to take the bait. It's true, it's been quite a while since he's had the opportunity to do this, but Kylo won't know the difference anyhow. He lifts himself off of her and slides off the bed, kneeling on the floor and nudging her until she spreads her legs obligingly. Hux efficiently unbuckles her boots and tugs them off, setting them aside neatly. He hears Kylo snicker at that, and ignores her, reaching up to tug down her pants.

Hux hears her breath catch quietly, and when he glances up to meet her eyes, he sees Kylo eyeing him with interest, as if pleased by the sight of him like this, kneeling on the floor between her spread legs. Hux feels his cheeks grow warm, but he carries on briskly. "Move," he says, once he's freed her of her pants. She does, scooting closer to the side of the bed, until her toes are touching the floor. Without preamble, Hux takes one of her legs and hefts it over his shoulder, using his teeth to tug the glove off of his other hand. Kylo is quiet, still watching him with those large, dark eyes.

Hux slides his bare hand up Kylo's leg, tilting his head slightly to nip at the pale thigh draped over his shoulder. "Ready?" he says then, feeling perhaps he should warn her before going any further.

Kylo gives him a sharp look, resenting the gentle treatment the way only she would. "Do it," she commands.

Hux rolls his eyes, but he relishes in the choked little noise she makes when he slips two fingers into her without further preamble. He crooks his fingers slightly, pressing them in and out, and bites her thigh again, this time with the intent to leave a mark. She squirms – at first blush she seems restless, but she's moving with his fingers, rocking her hips towards him.

"Your mouth," Kylo says after a moment, a tad breathless. "You promised your mouth. Use it."

Hux knows better than to keep her waiting any longer. At the first touch of his mouth on her Kylo stiffens, seemingly startled by the feeling, but when he swipes his tongue over her clit, she lets out a gasping moan. Were his mouth not otherwise occupied, Hux would grin.

He expects Kylo to lie back and let him work, but of course she isn't content with that. She props herself up on her elbows, watching him hungrily. Hux is surprised to find that she's rather exquisite to look at like this. She's pink-cheeked and slightly open-mouthed, her hair – recently cut short, to Hux's quiet disappointment – a messy tangle around her face. "More," she demands, and when he slips a third finger into her she keens, reaching down to take a fistful of his hair.

Hux suspects she won't take long to come, as she rarely does under other circumstances, and he can tell by the way her thighs are already trembling that he's right. However, Kylo does have one surprise to offer. "I wonder – _oh_ – what your crew would say, General," she says suddenly, tugging on his hair hard enough to twinge. "If they could see you like this, on your knees for me."

Hux retaliates to this comment by digging the fingers of his gloved hand into her thigh painfully, but Kylo only mewls and bucks her hips toward his face. "They'd be _surprised_ ," she manages, voice quavering, "surprised to know that for all your speeches – your clever tongue – is best suited to _this_."

Hux doesn't think he'd have a comeback ready even if he could speak clearly; something about this, about the taste of her and the husky quality of her voice, has him desperately aroused. Perhaps Kylo can tell, because when she comes her cry is almost triumphant, her grip on his hair tightening so viciously that his eyes water.

Hux backs off but doesn't move from his position between her legs. When he slips his slick fingers free of her, Kylo hisses softly, as if suddenly bereft. She opens her eyes after another moment and studies him, languid in the wake of it all, half smirking at him. Hux is aware of how he must look – lips wet with her, cheeks pink, hair wild from her fingers. Kylo seems delighted with the sight.

She scoots away from him then, and when Hux starts to stand, she beckons to him rather imperiously. "Come here," Kylo murmurs, and Hux does, for once not wanting to argue.

Kylo's hands find his belt buckle unerringly, shoving his pants and shorts down far enough to expose him. She kisses him, licking the taste of herself from his mouth almost curiously, and Hux pushes into her without hesitation. She's so wet that Hux can't help the hoarse little whine he makes against her mouth, hips bucking slightly. Kylo doesn't complain, so Hux starts moving, gritting his teeth and trying to make it last.

She breaks the kiss, tilting her head so that she can kiss his jaw, his earlobe. "That's right, General," she practically coos into his ear, rocking her hips against his vigorously. "That's what I want."

Hux can't even bring himself to be irritated at those words, at the implication that he's giving her exactly what she had in mind when she'd called him here. Deep down, he knows he is, and he doesn't even care. Hux can't do anything but keep moving, rhythm faltering slightly as he gets closer, and when Kylo nips at his earlobe he pulls out and comes, rutting against her thigh.

It takes several seconds for his brain to come back online again, and when it does Hux realizes he is still on top of Kylo, his arms trembling slightly where they're braced on either side of her frame. She has one arm thrown over his back, almost possessively, and the realization makes Hux tense slightly. Kylo moves her arm, but she does give him a challenging expression as she does so, as if daring him to complain.

Hux moves off of her after a second, wordlessly standing on shaky legs and heading for her bathroom to make himself presentable. His hair is a wreck, but he's somehow managed to avoid ruining his uniform, so there's that. When he leaves the bathroom he expects Kylo to have disappeared the way she typically does, but she's still lying on her bed, seemingly basking.

"Back to the bridge, General?" she asks archly, offering him his discarded glove.

"Back to my job, yes," Hux says, still too high on hormones himself to be any nastier. He puts on his glove and heads for the door, then pauses and looks back at her briefly.

"The ceiling?" he asks. "Really?"

Kylo shrugs, utterly unfazed. "It'll add character," she says dryly.

Hux determinedly does not give Kylo the pleasure of listening to him mutter curses under his breath as he leaves, but she'll hear it in his head well enough anyway.


End file.
